Tristeza del Corazon
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Saga x Mu] Cuanto mas puedes soportar sus palabras? Cuanto mas soportaras sus suplicas? Todo se derrumba con la tristeza. [TERMINADO]
1. capitulo 1

**Tristeza del corazón **

_Por:Yuka _

* * *

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! XD

Advertencia (favor leer): De la pareja SagaxMu. Es el primero que escribo de este anime-manga. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

* * *

Parte 1

No puedo soportar esto mas, camino despacio en esta oscuridad que solo es débilmente alumbrada por las tenues estrellas sobre mi cabeza. La suave brisa mueve lentamente mis largos cabellos, juega con ellos moviéndolos de un lado a otro, mas la frialdad de la misma me hace temblar incontrolablemente, sintiendo la profunda tristeza y soledad de mi corazón.

Despacio bajo las pesadas escaleras de mármol, dejando atrás mi lugar, ahí donde me pueden encontrar de igual forma, escondido entre las sombras sin ganas de respirar. Cuanto tiempo he estado solo, No lo se, pero ha sido demasiado tiempo ya, tanto que no me daba cuenta de todo mi dolor, había aprendido a olvidar al corazón, encerrándolo fuertemente, ahogando sus latidos necesitados con la razón.

"Los sentimientos del corazón solo te hacen mas débil, vulnerable... estúpido"

Aquellas palabras se repetían constantemente en mi mente, haciéndome creer que estaba en lo correcto, no debía amar ni ser amado, acallaba los profundos gritos de mi alma, aquella que de vez en cuando susurraba...

"Estas perdiendo la razón"

Y esta noche... no pude soportarlo mas...

Hace apenas algunos minutos que he despertado de un tormentoso sueño, puedo sentir como las gotas de sudor bajan por mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo como leves ríos húmedos, mojando mi ropa, haciendo que el cruel y desgarrador frió nocturno atraviese mas en mi ser, pero se que esto en si no es nada, si lo comparamos con aquella tan vivida pesadilla, si, una verdadera pesadilla que puede dolerte hasta la muerte..

Misma que aun se repite constantemente en mi cabeza y aquella voz se vuelve a escuchar una y otra vez atormentándome sin piedad...

Él me atormenta sin piedad... mi corazón lo hace...

Es el quien incluso ahora me lo repite... sus palabras son frías, crueles... pero necesitadas..

Siento todavía entre mis dedos los suaves hilos de las sabanas que me cubrían, mientras me retorcía entre sueños, deshaciéndolas con fuerza mientras me quejaba de dolor.

Aquella profunda oscuridad... donde estaba solo.. donde esa voz me decía, susurrándome despacio en mis atormentados oídos... que no tenia a nadie, nadie que se preocupara, nadie en quien confiar, nadie a quien amar...

Completamente solo y vacío...

No podía soportarlo... ya no podía... necesitaba... necesitaba sentirme querido... amado... necesitaba de ese cálido sentimiento que yo mismo por libre albedrío me había negado durante toda mi vida...

Desperté aquejumbrado, sintiendo esa cruel opresión en el pecho, un cruel dolor que todavía percibo en mi interior, apretando lentamente mi corazón que con dificultad continua latiendo. Limpie las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas, tratando de controlar el feroz temblor que me embargaba. Y es que me duele, es un daño tan atroz, mas intenso y doloroso que cualquier golpe o palabra, me daña como jamás nada lo había hecho.

Levanto mi vista deteniéndome de golpe, mirando con interés con mis pupilas azules el suave labrado de la dura roca. "He Llegado" Susurro aun mirando con nostalgia aquella construcción milenaria que se encuentra elevada frente a mis ojos. Aunque no tengo la menor idea del por que me encuentro aquí.

Ni siquiera se porque eres tu a quién busco después de ese sueño.

Tal vez... sea por tu característica forma de ser, esa misma que te hace tan diferente de los demás, tan especial, comprensivo, indulgente y dulce, adorablemente humano, algo dentro de mi me dice que me atraerás hasta tus brazos, cobijándome entre ellos para consolar la tristeza que llevo dentro. Trataras de remendar y darle fuerza este destrozado corazón.

Y es que necesito de ti... de tu dulzura, de tu pureza, de todo tu ser...

La nobleza de tu alma es la que me llamo después de despertar, mi corazón, mi espíritu, me dieron un ultima oportunidad antes de renunciar a lo que soy y te necesitan... necesitamos a alguien tan noble como tu...

Mas en este templo ya no hay nadie...

Los oscuros pasadizos no son alumbrados con el resplandor de tu cosmos y la calidez de su interior se encuentra muerta ya que no te encuentras aquí..

"Donde te encuentras?" murmuro tan quedamente que incluso estoy dudando que alguna palabra o sonido haya escapado de mis labios resecos. Continuo mi camino, haciendo un esfuerzo por mover este pesado cuerpo que ya no desea avanzar mas. Pero debo hacerlo, quiero mirar una vez mas tus cálidos ojos y que tus labios digan mi nombre nuevamente.

Salgo de la casa despacio, dejándola atrás, pero giro mi rostro para observar la sutil marca del carnero labrada con maestría en una extenso y vistoso marco de mármol a la entrada de la misma. No tengo idea del aspecto que tengo en estos momentos, pero seguramente es demasiado lastimero para quien pueda ver toda las tristeza que se refleja en mi rostro, en todo mi ser.

Aun siento la fría humedad de mis mejillas, aquellas lagrimas tan amargas que derrame, que me recuerdan que no hace mucho estuve, no, que continuo llorando de miedo y de soledad.

Miedo a continuar solo... miedo de perder a la única persona que necesito y que deseo conocer...

Cierro los ojos lentamente sintiéndome de pronto sumamente cansado y débil, después de todo, este pesar ha sido demasiado profundo, desgastante y doloroso. No cualquiera lo podría soportar. Pero aun sigo sin saber como he podido recorrer todo ese largo camino hasta aquí sin desfallecer en el intento.

Las piernas comienzan a fallarme y lentamente pierdo el control de ellas. Que débil en verdad soy! No parezco aquel fuerte y arrogante caballero de oro que me jacto de ser...

No... en estos momentos no soy un caballero de Atenea... simplemente soy un humano que ha caído debilitado por la inmensa tristeza del corazón...

Lentamente mi cuerpo cede... y solo espero sentir el rudo contacto de mi ser con el suelo...

Si es que aun me queda algo de conciencia antes de llegar ahí...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7


	2. Capitulo 2

**Tristeza del corazón **

_Por:Yuka _

* * *

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! XD 

Advertencia (favor leer): De la pareja SagaxMu. Es el primero que escribo de este anime-manga. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

.-Saga... Saga... SAGA.- te llamo insistentemente.

¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Me encontraba fuera de mi templo, alejado lo suficiente del mismo, tan cerca de la pequeña colina que separaba del resto del santuario de la gran ciudad, mi mirada recorriendo como es mi costumbre, el sutil brillo de las estrellas en el oscuro cielo. Pero en esos momentos algo llamo mi atención.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me golpeo, moviendo con rudeza mis largos cabellos, soltándolos de aquella cintilla blanca con la cual los sujetaba. El viento frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero mas molesta me parecía esa sensación tan amarga, de fatalidad pura. Gire mi vista hacia la entrada de mi templo, sujetando con fuerza varios de los mechones que nublaban mi vista y...

Pude observarte...

Caminabas tambaleante, alejándote de la entrada de mi casa, deteniéndote repentinamente mientras girabas tu vista, no se que fue lo que viste, pero cuando volviste a ver hacia el frente, su semblante era sobrio, desesperado... afligido...

Y comenzaste a caer...

Me teletrasporte lo mas rápido que pude para evitar tu caída, pero a pesar de lograr sostenerte con mis brazos, caímos juntos al suelo. Y ahora estoy mas que aterrado al sentir la flacidez de tu cuerpo, te estoy llamando con insistencia, pero no me contestas, no abres tus ojos, simplemente sigues ahí, echado pesadamente sobre mí.

Y ahora me encuentro arrastrándote hasta mi templo. Maldigo a mis brazos por no tener la fuerza suficientes para levantarte con ellos y llevarte... pero se que no puedo. Cierro mis ojos caminado junto a ti, subiendo los escalones que nos separan de mi refugio y no puedo evitar sentirme realmente inútil al no poder hacer mas que esto.

Te recuesto sobre mi cama, corriendo rápidamente lejos de ti, hasta el pequeño mueble que contiene varias frazadas y es que durante nuestro recorrido pude sentir con claridad la frialdad de tu cuerpo. Como lentamente el suave calor te abandonaba.

Que dando tan helado, como el hielo.

Despacio, te cubro con las frazadas mas cálidas intentando con eso, recuperar aunque sea un poco el calor de tu cuerpo. Tengo miedo, mis ojos recorren tu rostro viendo lo pálido que te has vuelto de pronto.

.-¿Qué te paso Saga?.- susurro quedamente, con pánico y es que cada segundo que pasas ahí, tan quieto, inmóvil, callado, no lo soporto, la angustia en mi pecho crece cada vez mas.

Jamás en toda mi vida te he llegado a ver así, tan... Afligido. Tu rostro no muestra la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza. Mis dedos ahora tocan con cuidado la suave piel de tu rostro, lo se, es un gesto osado, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Siento bajo la yema de mis dedos la tibieza de la piel y... me tranquiliza un poco... pero no lo suficiente.

Por favor Saga!

Abre los ojos, mírame y murmura mi nombre una vez mas... no me tengas en esta dolorosa angustia...

No la soporto Saga...

Retiro algo del sudor de tu frente con aquella flexible tela mientras dejo escapar un sutil suspiro relajando mi cuerpo por un segundo, pero sin quitarte la mirada de encima... y es que a pesar de que ya te encuentres un poco mejor... aun me preocupas...

"Buenas noches... Mucho gusto" recuerdo claramente esas palabras, esas mismas que te dije al llegar por primera vez al santuario.

Fuiste el ultimo caballero dorado al que conocí, por no por eso uno mas, esa noche, una tan parecida a esta, te encontré fuera de tu casa, tan misterioso y reservado.

No respondiste a mis palabras, simplemente me miraste con aquellos ojos tan nostálgicos mientras asentías, como diciendo "También".

Y estuvimos esa noche juntos, ambos fuera de tu templo, sentados sobre los fríos escalones observando con deleite las brillantes estrellas. Juntos, cerca el uno del otro.

Aun sigo sin saberlo, en esa noche no dijimos palabra alguna después de aquel saludo, simplemente nos quedamos ahí, sin mirarnos, escuchando solamente la respiración calmada uno del otro. Y desde ese momento te volviste la persona mas especial para mi.

Tan cerca... a mi lado...

Mi mirada busco furtivamente a la tuya, me sonroje, lo se y se que lo viste cuando descubrí que tu también me observabas. Esa mirada melancólica se clavo en mi corazón, deseando verla cada día, deseando cambiar un poco da vez su brillo abatido.

Haciendo que lentamente cálidos sentimientos ardieran con fuerza dentro de mí...

Pero ni siquiera con todo del valor que tengo como caballero... he podido decírtelo...

Y mi timidez cada vez es mas grande, penosamente cobarde...

Supongo que es porque tengo miedo, miedo a escuchar esa esas palabras, aquellas que estoy seguro cuando las oiga, me mataran por dentro, porque no quiero que mi corazón salga dañado, no lo soportaría viniendo de ti...

Por eso decidí, que lo dejaría así, escondido muy dentro de mi...

Amándote en secreto...

Por el resto de mis días...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuara...

.-Reviess...

.-Yuki-Onna ... Hola! Muchas gracias! Esta pareja tambien es mi favorita y tienes razon, no hay mucho material de ellos T.T, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero te guste... Saluditos!

.-dameunbeso... Si, no se podia quedar asi, aqui esta la continuacion, saluditos!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Tristeza del corazón **

_Por:YukaKyo _

* * *

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! XD 

Advertencia (favor leer): De la pareja SagaxMu. Es el primero que escribo de este anime-manga. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

* * *

**Capitulo 3. **

Miro alertado como te revuelves entre las sabanas, mientras te quejas dolorosamente. Intento calmarte sujetando tus muñecas suavemente con mis manos, pero es inútil, continuas moviéndote, luchando por soltarte, aunque se que no estas poniendo toda tu fuerza en ello, de lo contrario ya me encontraría alejado de ti varios metros.

Tu estado comienza a lastimar violentamente mi corazón...

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, termino sentándome a tu lado, mi vista comienza a ver borroso por culpa de las lagrimas acumuladas. Lentamente paso mis brazos por tus hombros levantándote, atrayéndote hacia mi. Para terminar abrazándote, mientras recuesto tu cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Me duele... demasiado...

Pero tus dedos enterrándose con violencia en uno de mis brazos, no se compara con el dolor de verte así, de sentir como derramas lagrimas sobre mi, dibujado una mueca de terror en tu rostro, mientras murmuras cosas inteligibles entre sollozos ahogados con tu llanto.

Tus lagrimas que caen derramándose sobre mi pecho, humedeciéndolo, se han unido a las mías, te acerco mas a mi, haciendo mas fuerte y cerrado el abrazo.

"Por favor Saga siénteme"... "No estas solo en esta pena"

"Estoy aquí, a tu lado"

Y es que necesito tanto ayudarte, hacer que de alguna manera, dejes de sufrir de esta cruel manera...

Comienzo a elevar lentamente mi cosmos, dejando que te toque, que mi calidez abrace tu cuerpo con dulzura. Siento como despacio tus dedos dejan de presionar mi brazo y tus lagrimas y quejidos cesan, no puedo mas que seguir abrazándote, mantener ni energía en ese nivel, ya que con esto te has tranquilizado.

"Acaso finalmente me sentiste Saga?"

La verdad no tengo ni idea, simplemente puedo quedarme así contigo, mientras bajo mi rostro, poco apoco acercándome a ti, para esconderlo en le nacimiento de tu cuello y puedo percibir débilmente su sutil aroma...

"Como puedes soportar tanta tristeza?"

Por que se que es eso lo que te tiene así, hay demasiada tristeza y pena en tu interior, tal vez mas de la que una persona normal pudiese resistir hasta antes de enloquecer o desear morir...

Levanto lentamente mi rostro y una sonrisa adorna mis labios cuanto te veo y es que hay una imperceptible felicidad en ese rostro tan tranquilo y relajado.

"Acaso te agrada el que yo este aquí, junto a ti?"

Quisiera creer que es así, mis dedos comienzan a moverse involuntariamente, recorriendo con sumo cuidado tu rostro, delineando con suavidad las sutiles curvas de tus labios...

"Y es que no sabes cuantas noches he soñado con ellos"

"Con sentir su dulce roce"...

.-Saga... como deseo que... te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti.- susurro quedamente, acercando mi rostro al tuyo.

Y mis labios se posan sobre aquellos que muchas veces soñé, presionándolos débilmente.

"Perdóname Saga pero... esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo"

Mis ojos recorren lentamente tu cara, mas tu tibio aliento me embriaga, nuevamente recuesto mi cabeza en tu cuello, pero ahora giro mi rostro para seguir mirándote mientras duermes.

"Te necesito tanto Saga"

Mis ojos se entrecierran ante tal pensamiento y es que es verdad, eres tan necesario para mi, como nunca nada lo había sido antes. Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente, mas los vuelvo a abrir mirándote fijamente...

Lo se... tengo demasiado sueño y es que he estado despierto por demasiadas horas, pero no me importa cuantas mas tenga que estarlo, no quiero dejar de verte, quiero velar tu sueño, quiero aprovechar los pocos, segundos, minutos, horas... a tu lado...

Porque se...

Que cuando abras tus hermosos ojos...

Te marcharas de mi lado...

Y nunca mas volveré a estar así contigo...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por leerlo y por su review chicas n.n!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Tristeza del corazón **

_Por:YukaKyo _

* * *

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! XD

Advertencia (favor leer): De la pareja SagaxMu. Es el primero que escribo de este anime-manga. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Despacio abro mis ojos, aunque debo confesar que no deseaba hacerlo, mas la molesta luz de los intensos rayos de sol que han dado contra mi rostro, me han hecho abrirlos pesadamente.

No tengo idea de que me sucedió, lo ultimo que mis recuerdos traen...

Es el vació...

Lentamente comienzo a moverme, acercándome a esa tibia calidez que me cobija, tan pura, tan dulce y tibia, pero es por esa misma calidez que giro mi rostro, confundido y alarmado, y como no voy a estarlo, lo único que recuerdo antes de despertar es que... caía...

Caía fuera del Templo de Aries...

Esperando solo sentir la ruda constitución del suelo y no esta blanda superficie donde mi cuerpo esta recostado y cubierto con esmero.

Mas mis violentos movimientos hacen que uno de esos brazos que rodea posesivo mi cintura, me acerquen mas a ese tibio cuerpo, mientras el otro sujete con suavidad mi cabeza recargándola con sutileza en su pecho...

Mas mis ojos están muy abiertos y me encuentro realmente atónito...

Y es que aun no puedo creerlo...

He estado dormido en tus brazos...

Cobijado bajo la calidez de tu abrazo...

Lentamente mis dedos comienzan a acariciar tu rostro dormido, trazando débilmente su contorno, apenas tocándote...

Y es que tengo miedo...

Miedo de que al hacerlo desaparezcas y que esto sea solo uno mas de mis sueños...

Aunque he de admitir que es uno de los mejores que he tenido...

Al menos así lo creo...

Dejo de observarte tan atentamente, cuando escucho los susurros que escapan levemente de tus labios entrecerrados...

.-Saga... no me dejes.-

Mi corazón se ha estremecido al escuchar tus necesitadas palabras, pero una leve opresión en mi pecho me molesta, lentamente se va haciendo mas dolorosa y fuerte, no puedo, no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal al saber que soy el culpable de esas lagrimas que bajan empapando tus blancas mejillas.

.-Nunca Mu... jamás te dejare.-

Y ahora soy yo el que te abraza, acunadote entre mis brazos, no se como he podido lograrlo sin hacer que con los movimientos te despiertes, pero me gusta tenerte así, junto a mi, de esta manera. Siento como te revuelves un poco en mis brazos, pero es solo para estar mas cómodo entre ellos.

.-Entraras en mi vida... Mu?.- susurro quedamente mientras mis dedos alejan algunos de los mechones violetas que me impiden ver con claridad tu rostro. Mis dedos dejan de acariciarte, para sujetar tu espalda atrayéndote hasta mi.

Te abrazo con fuerza recargando mi rostro en tu hombro...

"Por favor Mu déjame entrar en tu corazón"

Como quisiera que pudieras hacerlo Mu, comprendo mi tristeza y mi dolor, Y se que no será algo fácil el estar a mi lado, para nadie lo es, pero te necesito tanto, y por ti siento algo, muy profundo, especial, mágico. Las lagrimas nuevamente inundan mis párpados fuertemente cerrados y ahora me traicionan escapando de ellos, dejándose caer por mis mejillas.

.-Estas dispuesto a sanar a este destrozado corazón?.- murmuro quedamente, aunque no tengo derecho alguno para pedirte algo así, pero algo me dice que lo estas, que me dejaras ser parte de tu vida, ser alguien para ti y no habrá mas noches tan malditas como la anterior.

Mas lentamente comienzo a negar con la cabeza...

Como me he atrevido a pedirte algo así?

A condenarte a un futuro sufrimiento?...

No, Tu no mereces algo así...

Lentamente te alejo de mi abrazo, continuo derramando lagrimas, mas no he abierto los ojos, ya que si te miro, querré obligarte a hacerlo, haré que te unas a mi sendero de soledad y tristeza y es eso lo que no quiero ver en ti...

No soportaría verte destruido...

Y mucho menos por mi culpa...

Abro mis ojos al sentir como unos cálidos dedos retiran con delicadeza varias de las lagrimas que aun bajan por mis mejillas, esa tierna sonrisa en tus labios me reconforta tanto...

.-Déjame intentarlo Saga.-

Y no puedo mas que abrazarte nuevamente, escondiendo mi rostro en tu hombro, mientas siento como pasas tus brazos por mi espalda, correspondiendo al mismo de forma cariñosa...

"Si Mu... quiero que lo intentes"

"No mas bien... quiero que lo intentemos juntos"

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El siguiente es el ultimo capitulo... Gracie ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Tristeza del corazón **

_Por:YukaKyo_

_Dedicado a _V.Valentine 

* * *

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! XD 

Advertencia (favor leer): De la pareja SagaxMu. Es el primero que escribo de este anime-manga. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

_Estoy tan cansado, de llevar esta tristeza en mi interior, de soportarla, de tolerar el cruel vació que lentamente se construye en mi ser. Tan solo deseaba, un poco de calidez, de cariño, tal vez algo de amor. _

_Y el amor era lo único que mantenía con vida al corazón. _

_Un amor que estaba escondido, dentro de mí, acallado por la razón. _

_Pero fue suficiente para mí.. suficiente sufrimiento, suficiente dolor... _

_He tomado una decisión, desde el fondo de mi corazón, el mismo que me gritó con sus latidos que estaba mal, que ya no era necesario tanto penar. Si ya no lo era. _

_Tengo el alma llena, llena de amor, no tengo miedo a equivocarme, porque desde esa noche lo supe, tú eras a quién yo necesitaba, por quien lloraba en silencio, a quien amaba. A quien amo. _

_Y puedo decirte finalmente que es para ti... _

_El amor que llevo aquí en mi pecho es únicamente para ti... _

_Es... _

.-Es para ti.-

.-Decías algo, Saga?.-

.-Nada.-murmuro fugazmente el peliazul sin despegar la mirada de las estrellas. El joven de cabellos morados le vio un segundo antes de bajar la vista hacia el suelo.

_Y es que yo, ahora mas que nunca, sé que eres tú a quien necesitaba, la única persona a la que amo y deseo tu compañía junto a mí, te quiero junto a mi Mu, por toda la eternidad. _

Los azules ojos dejaron de observar las estrellas con interés para bajar lentamente su vista contemplando aquella lagrimas triste que bajaba con lentitud por esa pálida mejilla, sintiendo como el joven que sostenía entre sus brazos temblaba.

El salado aroma de aquellas lagrimas le inundo los sentidos, dibujo una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, antes de eliminar aquellas gotas de su piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Sintió la calidez de aquella mano que se poso lentamente sobre la suya y correspondió con dulzura aquella mirada verde que le observaba con tristeza.

.-Perdóname Saga.- los largos dedos del caballero de géminis acariciaron los largos mechones de cabellos lilas sueltos libremente sobre la esbelta espalda de su acompañante.

.-Porque?.- alejo algunos de aquellos cabellos lilas de su flequillo, que con el suave viento se habían movido impidiéndole ver su perfecto rostro.-¿Qué es lo que debo perdonarte Mu?.- el carnero evito su mirada girando la vista. Y es que no podía mirarle, como si nada pasara.

_Tengo miedo Saga, tan atroz, que ha comenzado a embargarme hace tan solo algunos segundo atrás, en estos momentos un leve temblor recorre mi cuerpo una vez mas y sé que me estas mirando confundido, lo sé. _

_Te miro al fin dando me cuenta que es así, estas confundido, pero no puedo mas que brindarte una mirada triste y borrosa, las lagrimas comienzan a caer una vez más. _

_Y si no puedo... si no soy capaz de sanar tu afligido corazón Saga... _

_Yo mismo fui quien pidió, que me dejases intentarlo, pero y si no logro destruir esa tristeza, poder borrar esa nostalgia que jamás abandona tu mirada, lograr hacerte sonreír libremente sin remordimiento alguno, dejar olvidada esa soledad que te persigue. _

_Saga tengo tanto miedo, que ni siquiera creo poder intentarlo... _

Mu negó fuertemente con su cabeza, intentándose deshacer de ese abrazo que le tenia prisionero, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, aquellos brazos le sujetaron con mayor fuerza, tranquilizándolo lentamente mientras la calidez de Saga lo consolaba.

.-Y si yo... Saga... si yo no soy en realidad lo que tu necesitas?.- Mu entrecerró los ojos, provocando con esto que varias lagrimas abandonaran una vez mas a sus ojos. Pero así como bajaron fueron retiradas nuevamente por los cálidos dedos de Saga.

El geminiano emitió una suave risa mientras contemplaba con ternura al lemuriano que le observaba expectante. Acaricio despacio ambas mejillas depositando un beso sobre las mismas, el tenue rosado inundo las mejillas de Mu cuando saga se separo lentamente de él.

.-Mu... escúchame- susurro quedamente el peliazul al momento que sujetaba una de las menudas manos del carnero, llevándola hasta su pecho, ahí donde los fuertes latidos de vida del geminiano podían ser percibidos con claridad.

Miro su mano posada ahí y la levanto confundido, sin entender a lo que se refería, mas no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle ya que ahora sentía la otra mano de Saga colocándose sobre su pecho, sintiendo a su propio y dudoso corazón. Escuchando en silencio el corazón de otro.

.-Mu... puedes escucharlo?... Porque yo si puedo escucharte a ti.- los largos cabellos lilas se agitaron con le viento, entrelazándose con aquellos azules que se movían también.

.-Tu y yo sentimos lo mismo.-la mano que descansaba en le pecho de fue subiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a su mejilla acariciándola con cariño.

.-Mu... eres todo lo que necesito, aquí mi corazón te lo dice.- los latidos del geminiano se hicieron más intensos o al menos así le pareció al lemuriano.

.-Tú eres todo lo que necesito, lo que anhelo, lo que siempre he buscado y la única persona a la que... amo.- lentamente Saga fue acercando su rostro, sintiendo como el aliento de ambos se entremezclaba, para finalmente alcanzar sus labios en un tibio beso.

Uno que afirmaba aun más aquellas palabras dichas atrás...

Se separaron despacio cuando aquel beso termino, los largos de dos de Saga continuaron acariciando los ahora rojizo labios de Mu, un tenue rosado cubría las mejillas de ambos, una cálida sonrisa adorno el rostro del lemuriano misma que fue correspondida de igual manera por Saga.

.-Saga yo... oh Dioses... Saga!.- Mu no pudo continuar, simplemente abrazó con fuerza al geminiano, tumbándolo sobre los escalones que estaban frente a su templo donde una vez mas como cada noche salían a contemplar las estrellas.

Saga rió quedamente, correspondiendo al abrazo que el lemuriano le brindaba, antes de volver a posar su mirada azul en las brillantes estrellas. Ahí con ese cuerpo sobre el suyo donde esperarían una vez mas el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Uno que traía una promesa consigo...

La promesa de nunca mas volver albergar la tristeza en el corazón...

Owari... XD

NdA: Hai, lo sé, soy mala para los finales, aunque la mayoría ya lo sabia XD Gracias a todaspor haber leído hasta acá y un agradecimiento especial para V.Valentine, muchisimas gracias por tan hermoso fan art n.n!


End file.
